


Queen's Justice

by CheyWolf47425



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blackfyre rebellions, M/M, Revenge is justice, Women In Power, more dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWolf47425/pseuds/CheyWolf47425
Summary: Queen Viserra Targaryen vows to have justice for her brother's murder. Blackfyres have risen from Essos once again to claim the Iron Throne.





	Queen's Justice

A young dark haired beautiful woman entered the throne room of the Red Keep with her head held high. Subtle whispers broke out throughout the throne room as Princess Viserra Targaryen neared the Iron Throne where her mother stood holding a Valyrian Steel circlet with rubies and garnets in her elderly hands. A garnet hair ornament holding part of her hair back from her face. Her emotions were hard to define for Gendry.

In some ways Princess Viserra reminded Gendry of her father; King Jaehaerys Targaryen or what most call him Jon Snow. Guarded and solemn that the former Queen worried for her mental state but Jon merely told Queen Daenerys that Viserra just inherited the personality of his father and himself. The only person who managed to get her to smile was King Daemion Targaryen; her older brother, and her mother.

Princess Viserra knelt before her mother looking up at the older woman. “Noble Lords and Ladies of Westeros,” Lady Daenerys spoke softly but clearly to the crowd. “We are gathered here to mourn the death of my son; King Daemion of House Targaryen, and to crown my daughter as Queen. Does any lords and ladies object to this?” The Valyrian waited as the Lords and Ladies remained quiet as a graveyard. 

Gendry gazed around the court with narrowed blue eyes. King Daemion had been killed by Lord Jacarys Blackfyre’s supporters in Westeros at a tourney.

“No objections? Princess Viserra of the Noble Houses Stark and Targaryen, do you pledge to keep to the Faith of the Seven’s values and the Old Gods of the Forest’s justice?”

“I do so pledge to keep to the values of the Faith and deal out justice if the Old Gods see fit.”

“Do you pledge to remain loyal to the country and its people? To keep them safe from all harm that might befall them?”

“I pledge to be loyal to the country and its people; I vow to keep the people safe from the future harm that might befall them.”

“You knelt as a princess,” Daenerys place the circlet upon Viserra’s head with a smile. “Now, raise as a Queen. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Dragon Bay. Queen of the First Men, the Andals and the Rhoynar.”

Viserra arise to her feet before her mother before turning to the court with a determined gaze, “ My lords and ladies, my brother stood before you like I am five years prior. My brother was a just king before Lord Blackfyre’s supporters killed him. I will not let his murderer run free. I will have justice with fire and blood.”


End file.
